Life Can Be Crazy
by Kyra5972
Summary: Ya know, I never thought my life would end up this way… Dawn’s POV
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Life Can Be Crazy

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Ya know, I never thought my life would end up this way… (Dawn's POV)

**Pairings:** None for now.

**Spoilers:** BtVS – The Gift. LVG - None

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** I know, I know; not _another_ new fic! But hey! This one's finished! It'll be four parts, and I already have them all written and will be posting them every other week until they're all up. There's not really any Leverage in this chapter, that'll come in next chapter. It's pretty short but I hope you all like it!

**A/N2:** Okay, so this was supposed to be up a little over a week ago, but FFN was being a pain in the ass and wouldn't let me upload it, so.... Anyway, on to the fic!

* * *

Ya know, I never thought my life would end up this way. Honestly, I thought I'd end up involved in the whole saving-the-world thing until the day it killed me. And there was a time I thought that would happen when I was fourteen, but Buffy died in my place. It should have been me jumping off that scaffolding; it was my blood that opened the portal, it should have been mine that closed it. Buffy wouldn't let me, though. Instead, she gave me a message for her friends, told me she loved me, and jumped. My sister gave her life to save mine, a little sister who hadn't been anything more than a big, green blob of energy a year before.

So, with my sister dead and my mom having died already, I was sent to live with my dad. Why anyone ever thought that was a good idea, I'll never know. Instead of letting me stay with people I loved, who loved me, I was packed up and shipped off to Spain to live with my dad and his secretary.

My sister had just died, my mom had died only a few months before, and I was being sent halfway around the world to live with someone I really didn't like all that much. And I was fourteen and hormonal. Not really a good combination.

I tried to keep in touch with the Scoobies for the first few months, but after the first month or so, they stopped calling, then stopped taking my calls; they were 'too busy.' I kept in touch with Spike the longest, for just over five months. We lost touch after he left Sunnydale. He had stayed behind to help keep the Hellmouth under control, with Buffy dead and Faith still in prison, everyone thought it best if Spike stuck around to help. When he called to tell me he was leaving, I was shocked, especially once he told me _why_ he was leaving. They tried to bring her back. The Scoobies tried to bring my sister back from the dead. Who in their right mind would think that Buffy went to Hell? She died saving the world. I could maybe understand it if her body had disappeared when she jumped, but it didn't. To this day, I refuse to believe that Buffy is anywhere but Heaven, with my mom. Luckily, Spike found out what they were trying to do and stopped them. And after verbally eviscerating them, he left, pausing only long enough to call and let me know.

Between grief and teenage rebellion, I ended up acting out quite a bit, as well as developing a slight case of kleptomania. Okay, so it was more than a 'slight case' considering that by the time I was eighteen I was routinely stealing anything that caught my eye. Add in the fact that I have a major case of ADOS (Attention Deficit Ooo! Shiny!), and well, let's just say I have quite the collection. And that's not including the stuff I sold.

As soon as I could, I moved out of my dad's house. Not that he noticed. I moved to Italy and got my own place. I still own it to this day. Granted, the name on the deed isn't 'Dawn Summers' but it's still mine. I tried to settle down, stay in one place, but it just didn't work. I started travelling; saw most of Europe over the next few years. I added to my collection almost every time I stopped, though, I sold most of the stuff I stole. Most of the things I kept were occult items; things that under no circumstances should they get into the wrong hands…Or the hands of the Watcher's Council. I still don't trust those guys.

When I was twenty-eight, I worked a job in L.A. It was the first time I'd been back to California since Buffy died. I stopped in Sunnydale just long enough to visit my mom and my sister, placing fresh flowers on both of their graves. I made sure I went early in the morning, when I knew the Scoobies would be safely tucked in their beds, sound asleep. After a few brief moments at each grave, I made my way to Los Angeles and the museum that housed the diamond and ruby necklace I was after.

Everything was going great. Too great, but I didn't realize that until it was too late. I looked amazing, not too dressy, but not too casual, I smiled prettily, I flirted, I drank some champagne as I waited for the perfect moment to steal the necklace out from under everyone's noses, and once I had it safely tucked into a hidden pocket on the inside of my leather jacket, I headed for the door and my escape.

And that's when I ran into Nathan Ford again.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter, I hope you all liked it!**

**~ Kyra**


	2. Nathan Ford

**Title:** Life Can Be Crazy

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Ya know, I never thought my life would end up this way… (Dawn's POV)

**Pairings:** None for now.

**Spoilers:** BtVS – The Gift. LVG - None

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 2! You're lucky; I was gonna post this when I got home from work tonight, which wouldn't have been 'til 11 or 11:30. But my classes got cancelled cos of the weather so I have time to post before going to work. Again, it's pretty short, but I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nathan Ford**

There were a few times I almost got caught. Always by the same guy, too. Nathan Ford. I think any thief worth their salt knows that name. He's the best the other side has to offer. Or at least, he was. I heard the company he worked for screwed him over, that his kid died because of it. Assholes.

I hadn't had a run in with Nathan Ford in over a year and there I was, in a museum in L.A., with a stolen diamond and ruby necklace in my possession, only feet away from the front door, with Nathan Ford standing between me and freedom. All I wanted to do at that moment was bang my head against the wall. Him showing up then, for that job, in that city, really wasn't what I needed. I was already on edge from being so close to the place I used to call home, so close to so many people who knew who I used to be, I really didn't need the added stress of Nathan Ford, White Knight extraordinaire, showing up on the scene.

As my eyes met Nate's I saw the flash of shock there and was surprised myself to see he hadn't been expecting me to be there. When I'd first saw him, I'd honestly thought I was the reason he was there; that he had somehow found out I was in town and what I was after. Apparently not.

Nate's eyes narrowed and he quickly approached me. "Why do I have this feeling I should be making sure you don't leave?" he asked.

I just smiled back flirtatiously. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied. "I'm just here to enjoy the artwork."

Nate eyed me suspiciously. "I'm sure. What'd you take?"

"Like I'd honestly tell you if I'd taken something," I told him with a laugh, genuinely amused, "or if I was planning on taking something."

Nate nodded, ceding the point, "I suppose you're right."

I tilted my head up at the older man in bemusement. "You know, I think this is the most civilized encounter we've ever had," I mused. "It's complete with conversation and everything."

Nate chuckled in response.

"Now, if you don't mind, Mr. Ford," I said politely, "but I need to be going. And forgive me for saying so, but I hope I don't see you soon."

I stepped around him and continued on toward the door, slipping out as an older couple entered. I looked back to see Nate watching me leave, and as I headed off down the sidewalk, I saw his head tilt to the side, a scowl crossing his features as he said something to himself. And then I was slipping into the crowd, glad that my outfit allowed me to blend in and disappear amongst the Los Angeles foot traffic.

"Wait!"

I smirked lightly to myself as I heard the shout behind me, knowing I had enough of a head start that he wouldn't catch me before I made it to my car. Slipping my keys out of my pocket, I hummed softly to myself, my thumb reaching for the button to unlock my doors.

And just when I thought I was home free, that's when I heard it, a voice I'd know anywhere, saying a name I hadn't heard in almost ten years, not since I'd moved out of my dad's.

"Dawn?"

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**~ Kyra**


	3. Blast From The Past

**Title:** Life Can Be Crazy

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Ya know, I never thought my life would end up this way… (Dawn's POV)

**Pairings:** None for now.

**Spoilers:** BtVS – The Gift. LVG - None

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** And now to find out who showed up at the end of last chapter! Thankfully nobody managed to track me down and kill me for that, so I'm still here to post this one! Yay! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blast From The Past**

"Dawn?"

I froze. Completely froze. I hadn't heard that name since leaving my dad's. My car was just steps away, but I couldn't make myself move. That name, in that voice, had me completely frozen where I was.

A hand reached out and touched my shoulder and I spun around, my eyes wide. And there he was. Xander Harris, my first major crush, someone I hadn't seen in fourteen years. He was older and more ragged, the cost of taking care of the Hellmouth, I'm guessing, but it was definitely him. My eyes drifted to either side of him, taking in the three women next to him. Anya was pressed to one side, while Willow and Tara stood on the other, their hands clasped together.

Blinking for a moment, I finally pulled myself together, taking a deep breath and smiling confusedly at the four of them.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" I asked, affecting a slight southern accent.

"Dawnie?" Willow asked, reaching out for me hesitantly.

I took a step back and shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I think ya'll have me confused with someone else," I told them.

"But, Dawnie…" Willow started and I shook my head once more.

"My name is Aurora Winters," I said, giving them the name I'd been using for years. There were others of course, but Aurora was my fall back. Over the years I'd become Aurora, I wasn't Dawn anymore, I don't think I really had been since Buffy died.

"I'm s-sorry, it's just…y-you look like s-someone we u-used to know," Tara said softly.

Over their shoulders I could see as Nate paused a short ways away and knew he was close enough to hear what was being said…And close enough to catch me before I could get away.

"Dawn, please don't do this," Xander said, a slightly pleading note to his voice. "I know it's you."

I shook my head again and opened my mouth to reply when Anya cut me off.

"Look, Dawn, why are you lying? We know it's you," she said with an annoyed huff.

My eyes narrowed slightly, but before I could say anything, I noticed a slight movement out of the corner of my eyes, and then strong arms were wrapping around my waist as a light kiss was pressed to the side of my neck.

"There you are, Rory," a deep voice murmured in my ear and I stiffened imperceptibly. I felt the arms around me squeeze gently, a move meant to reassure, and my eyes glanced up to where I knew Nate was still watching. He nodded slightly and I let myself relax, if he and whoever was behind me were going to help me get away from the Scoobies, I really couldn't find it in myself to object. I felt long hair brush over my cheek as the man behind me shifted slightly and turned my head to get a better look at him.

'_Oh, my God, his eyes are prettier than Spike's!'_ Seriously, that was the first thought that went through my head. His eyes were a gorgeous blue that nearly made me forget about the four unwanted people in front of me. Long, brown hair only slightly obscured his eyes as it fell forward into his face. He raised an eyebrow at me slightly and glanced quickly at the Scoobies, making me snap out of my thoughts and blush slightly.

"We're going to miss the beginning of the movie if we don't hurry," he said, a slight southern drawl evident in his voice. Glancing up, he looked slightly surprised as his eyes landed on the others before looking back at me. "Did I interrupt something?"

I shook my head with a smile. "No, they just thought I was someone else," I replied and he nodded before looking towards the Scoobies once more.

"I don't know who ya'll thought she was," he started, "but I've known Aurora my whole life, so you must be mistaken."

"Your whole life?" Willow asked, clearly not believing it.

The man nodded. "Yup, my momma even has pictures of us runnin' around the yard together when we were little," he said with a smile that made my breath hitch slightly in my throat. And from the way that smile slid into a smirk, he knew it too. "There's even one of Rory slappin' the hell outta me for havin' the nerve to steal her toy…Never did that again." He laughed lightly and I felt a shiver go down my spine, one of the good kind.

I let a flirtatious smile tease my lips as I looked at him. "What can I say?" I asked rhetorically. "I don't like to share." I let my gaze drift over him for a moment before focusing on his face once more letting my smile widen.

"Oh, believe me, I know," he replied, a slight growl in his suddenly huskier voice.

Reluctantly pulling my attention away from the gorgeous man with his arms around me, I looked back at the others and sent them a polite smile. "See? I can't be who you're looking for," I told them. "And like he said, we're gonna be late. I'm sorry I'm not who you thought I was."

Turning, we walked down the street, the man's arms till wrapped loosely around my waist. A few moments later, we turned the corner and disappeared from the Scoobies' sight. As soon as we were around the corner, his arm tightened around my waist, holding me securely against his side.

"Sorry, Darlin', but I can't let you get away," he said. "We need that necklace."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" I exclaimed, staring at him incredulously.

"I'm afraid not," a British voice answered and I turned my head to see a dark-haired woman stop next to us, along with a younger blonde woman, and Nathan Ford.

"Way I see it, I just did you a favor back there," the man said. "So, you kinda owe me."

"And you want the necklace?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

He nodded and I glanced over at Nate and the two women to see them nodding as well. Glancing nervously at the corner we had just come around, I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine," I said, reaching into the hidden pocket of my jacket to remove the necklace, handing it over to Mr. Strong And Gorgeous as he finally took his arm from around me. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get gone before they decide to follow us."

I turned to continue down the street, planning to double around after a couple blocks to go get my car, but Nate stepped in front of me before I could make my escape.

"What?" I asked in irritation, glancing back at the corner once more.

"You know," Nate started slowly as he glanced over at the others for a moment before turning back to me, "we could always use an extra grifter…"

I gaped at Nate incredulously. I know I did. It couldn't have been very attractive, either, but he'd surprised me. "Wait. What?" I asked, my shock and surprise evident in my voice. "You're offering me a spot on your team? What the hell have you been smoking?! And since when do you play on my side of the line?"

"In order; yes; nothing; and I don't, I walk the line," Nate replied as he kept his eyes locked on mine.

"Really?" I asked skeptically and Nate nodded.

"We do good things," the dark-haired woman said.

The blonde nodded in agreement, "We help people."

I moved my gaze to stare over Nate's shoulder at nothing in particular as I thought over their words. "Helping people," I repeated faintly as a soft smile crossed my face, "I remember that…"

"So, what do you say?" Nate asked and I refocused my gaze back on his face, studying him for a moment, looking for any trace of deceit. Finding none, I nodded lightly and replied.

"Alright."

* * *

**What do you think? I hope you all liked it…And hey, I didn't leave you with a cliffie this time so I don't need to fear for my life! That's always a good thing. LOL! Only one more chapter to go…Next chapter will be the last and it'll be up in two weeks. Until then, review please?**

**~ Kyra**


	4. Epilogue

**Title:** Life Can Be Crazy

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Ya know, I never thought my life would end up this way… (Dawn's POV)

**Pairings:** Dawn/Eliot

**Spoilers:** BtVS – The Gift. LVG - None

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** Okay, last chapter. I hope everyone liked this and that no one's too disappointed that this is it.

* * *

**Epilogue**

So, yeah. I never thought my life would end up like this. Instead of fighting vampires and demons and helping to save the world, I'm a professional grifter, a thief. I'm a member of the baddest crew this side of the Atlantic…Hell, that side of the Atlantic, too. What can I say? We're good.

Anyway, I've finally found my place, and I'm happier than I've even come close to being since Buffy died. These people are my family now. They accept me for who I am. Completely.

Nate and Sophie are like the parents in our little family of thieves. Hardison is my geeky, computer hacker of a brother. Parker is the sister who's just as wacky as I am; she even plays kitten poker with me every Saturday night, both of us ignoring the looks we get from the others.

As for Eliot, well, I think the two years we've been together and the shiny platinum and diamond ring (not stolen, thank you very much) resting comfortably on my left ring finger answers that better than I ever could.

I don't regret this life. It may not be what I expected, but I love it just the same. I may not be fighting vampires and demons and averting apocalypses, but I'm still helping people. I have a job I enjoy, people I love who love me, including a man I want to spend the rest of my life with, who I want to have children with and grow old with.

The only thing I really regret is having no idea where Spike is or what happened to him. But we're working on that. It's slow-going but we're looking for him. I'm hoping we'll find him, or at least have a lead on him, in the next six months. He's the only family I have left from before, and I'd really love it if he could be there to walk me down the aisle. I think he'd be proud of me. Mom and Buffy, too. Sure, the job may be slightly iffy, but I think they'd understand; I am helping people, after all.

Buffy told me that the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. She wanted me to be brave, to live. So, I am. But enough reminiscing. Mom and Buffy wouldn't want me to live in the past. They'd want me to embrace the present, because it's a gift. And it may not be what I expected, but it's mine.

Now…I have an incredibly sexy fiancé to ravish, if you don't mind…Later.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I hope everyone liked it, I had fun writing it. Review, please?**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
